Ash Island
by TheGamingWolfgirl
Summary: Four people are invited to Ash Island but when they get there, the people of the island have gone missing. All but one household. Will the gang find those people or will they die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**But I do have a very small prologue ready.**

* * *

I pace in my room waiting for my brother to come back with news of the town. But he never does. Instead my sister comes. "Arthur! Blake is missing!" My sister Brooke yells. "We think Caroline might have taken him."

"Don't say her name sister." I say worried. "She might come for us."

"She has taken enough of us. Just send the notes." She pleas.

"But she may take those people as well." I tell her. "Just send a search group. We will find him."

"We have sent to many to their deaths brother." She says in a whisper. "No more. Please. Just send the notes." She begs.

"Very well." I say in defeat. I pick up a stack of letters and make my way down to the post office.


	2. You Are Invited

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews! I liked all the OCs but I decided that I'm gonna only use four and one of them my sister made. I would have updated sooner but I lost this chapter _three _times Dx ! Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

**Carrie's PoV**

I sit in my room reading a book with my ocelot, Anna. Everything's so peaceful today. To peaceful. I think I'll pull a prank on my aunt-

"Carrie you got mail!" Sadie. My aunt Sadie

"Thanks." I say as she hands me a small note.

"Your welcome, I'll be down stairs making cookies." She tells me. I nod in reply.

I open the envelope and read what it says to Anna. "Dear Ms. Carrie, you are invited to spend two weeks on Ash Island. All fees have already been paid for, the rest of the details are in the envelope. From, Sir Arthur The Fourth." Hmm. It seems legit. "What do you think Anna?" She tilts her head to reply.

I walk down stairs to my aunt in the kitchen. "Hello dear." She says.

"Hey, is 'Ash Island' a real place?" I ask.

"... Yes..." She replies.

"What? Is something wrong with that place?" I ask.

"No I'm just wondering why you want to know." She says.

"I've been invited to spend two weeks there by a guy named Sir Arthur." I say.

"Oh! Then you must go. Arthur is a friend of mine. I'm sure he has a good reason." She tells me.

"Thanks!" I thank her and start packing.

* * *

**Dragstream's PoV**

"Stream pop quiz!" My friend Ty yells. "What's... Two plus... Two!

"How long are you going to keep up this joke?" I ask. For the past month he'll just randomly ask that at one point of the day. I wonder when he'll stop.

"I don't know. Well what is it!?" He asks.

"Four." I reply.

"You're amazing!" He says like it was the hardest question in the world.

My brother Chase walks toward us. "Stream, you got a letter."

I take it from his hands and read it out loud. "Dear Mr. Dragstream, you are invited to spend two weeks on Ash Island. All fees have already been paid for, the rest of the details are in the envelope. From, Sir Arthur The Fourth."

"He sounds fancy." Ty comments.

"If you're going then I have to come with you." Chase tells me.

"Why!?" I ask.

"Dude your only twelve. I'm eight-teen." He informs me.

I let out a loud sigh and start getting packed.

* * *

**Rhode's PoV**

I walk down the cobble path to my stone brick house. When I see something in my mail box... I rarely get mail. I take the letter out of the envelope and read to my self. 'Dear Mr. Rhode, you are invited to spend two weeks on Ash Island. All fees have already been paid for, the rest of the details are in the envelope. From, Sir Arthur The Fourth.' Hmm. There could be diamonds on the island. I go in and start getting packed.

* * *

**Lizzy's PoV**

I wake up in my room. "Lizzy! Mail!" I hear my little sister Kate yell.

"Bring it up here!" I yell back.

I hear little footsteps run up the stairs. Then my door slams into the wall. "Here you go Liz."

She hands me a small letter. "You already opened it?"

"Yeah, but I can't read it." She tells me.

"Ok then I'll read it to you." I say. "Dear Ms. Lizzy, you are invited to spend two weeks on Ash Island. All fees have already been paid for, the rest of the details are in the envelope. From, Sir Arthur The Fourth."

"So are we going to a Island?" She asks me.

"I guess we are." I say. And we pack for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry Rhode's intro was so short. Bye!**


	3. Plane

**Hey y'all welcome back to my little spot of the internet. Now I know that these chapters are short and I take a long to update so I'm sorry. But on with the story!  
**

* * *

**Dragstream's PoV**

We finally made it to the airport. Chase stopped at like five pit stops, and the drive is only a hour! I can't believe him! But anyway we were on the airplane waiting for take off when this lady with dirty blond hair trips and falls next to my chair. "Are you alright!?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." She tells me. "I'm Carrie by the way."

"I'm Dragstream but everyone just calls me Stream." I say.

She picks her self up and sits in the chair across from mine. Her phone starts to ring. "Hey... No I'm on the flight now... Yes to Ash Island... Fine I'll say hi for you... Alright bye aunt Sadie." Wait, Ash Island!?

"You're going to Ash Island to?" I ask her.

"Yeah!" She replies.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but, you people are headed to Ash Island?" A man in a hard hat asks.

"Yeah!" Carrie repeats. "My aunt says that she knows Sir Arthur."

"Hi! I'm Kate! What's your names?" A little girl that looks around five runs up to us and asks.

"I'm Carrie." Carrie says.

"I'm Dragstream." I tell her.

"Rhode." The man in the hard hat says.

"Kate! I'm so sorry if my little sister was a bother." A lady around the age of twenty something comes and grabs the younger girl.

"Oh she was no problem." Carrie tells her.

"Lizzy they're going to Ash Island to!" Kate tells her older sister.

"You are? Cool." Lizzy says.

* * *

**Rhode's PoV**

It's been two hours since take off, Kate fell asleep and so did Stream, Carrie and Lizzy are talking, Stream's brother Chase is playing his iphone, and I'm just sitting here. "We will be landing in five minutes." A lady's voice tells us.

"Well time to wake up Kate." Lizzy says.

Chase rolls his eyes and punches Stream's arm. "Wha- what? Where am I!? Oh." Stream says as he wakes up.

"Kate. Kate we're landing. Please wake up." Lizzy says softly to her sister.

"Mmm what? Oh! We're here! Yay! What are we gonna do first!?" The little girl asks.

"No, we still have to take a boat there." Lizzy tells her.

"Oh. Alright! Let's go!" The hyper five year old says.

It was very crowded trying to get out off that plane. I think I might become claustrophobic. But once we were out of there we went to this boat place that took us to the Island.

* * *

**Sorry I'm ending here and that it was so short but is a plane ride really eventful? Anyway I hope you sort of liked it.**


	4. Missing

**Carrie's PoV**

We finally made it to the island, but no one's here. "Hello?" I hear Lizzy say.

"Oh no it's dark. Does someone have a flashlight or something?" Stream says.

"No. Sorry little dude." I tell him.

"Ahhhh! Something's got my foot!" Stream screams.

"Hahahaha I got you!" Chase yells.

Stream mumbles something, but I can't hear what it is. I see a light flicker in the fog. "Guys look a light!" I say.

"A light? Finally!" Stream says just before he starts running towards it.

"Oh yes! You have finally made it. I am Brooke." The woman holding the torch says.

"You invited us?" Kate asks.

"No, not me. My brother did. But he has gone missing as well." She says with a frown.

"Missing?" Rhode questions.

"Oh yes. We seem to have a issue on the island. People have gone missing and we don't even have the slightest clue of who's doing it." She tells us.

"Uh so where are we staying?" Chase asks.

"Oh yes. You must be tired. Follow me." She says.

"So where is this place?" Asked Carrie.

"Just down the way." Brooke said.

* * *

It took awhile to get there but we finally made it to this old wooden house. It looked like it had been through a lot. Brooke said it has been in her family for four generations. But the outside felt eerie. It had this really creepy fog and to many dying willows trees looming over the path up to the house. And if that wasn't enough, to the left there's a path to a grave yard.

"So um this place is nice." Chase said.

"I'll show you to your rooms. They're all on the second floor." Brooke tells us.

* * *

**Lizzy's PoV**

I held Kate's hand on the way to our rooms. It's nice. It has two beds, a dresser, some old photos, and a fireplace. But what was strange was that on the fireplace was four candles. Each was different. They were different colors to, green, blue, orange, and purple. Hmm, I think I'll light them just for the fun of it.

I get out my bag full of stuff I think I'll need and find my flint n' steel. I tried to light the purple one, but it just refused to. So I left it for now. Kate's already asleep I better get to bed as well.

* * *

It's finally morning. I didn't get any sleep last night, I kept hearing this noise. I have no clue what it is, but it didn't sound like anything I've ever heard. "Good morning Lizzy!" Stream greets me.

"Good morning Stream." I say. "Ms. Brooke, I kept hearing a noise last night. Do you know what it could be?"

"Oh um... just the trees." Brooke replies.


	5. Night

**Hey guys so I'm gonna do a different P.o.V. for this chapter. Just once. She's just a side character but she's kinda important. Also sorry if I got Rhode's eye color wrong.  
**

* * *

**Sapphire's P.o.V.  
**

I sit on the living room couch as always. Ever since my parents died I've seen some pretty scary things. Most of them are in this house. I'm only eleven, but I think I know to much. Six people arrived last night. They didn't see me and they don't know me but I know a little about them. Carrie, she's the one with dirty blond hair, she has deep green eyes, kind and sneaky, she'll find this house's secrets quickly, I know it. Stream, the one with the hair that's black as night and eyes the color of gold, smart and friendly, I might ask him to help me with some of the puzzles I've found. Rhode, he's the one with messy blond hair and light blue eyes, he knows everything when it comes to mining and not really sociable, but I know we'll need him to make it though this mess. Lizzy, short brown hair and purple eyes, selfless and caring, I can tell that the reason she's so kind is because of her little sister. Kate and Chase are most likely the ones to push the group, and I have nothing more to say.

'How do you know all this?' You ask. I'll never tell. And now I watch as all of this unfolds. In all truth, I don't know who's taking these people, but I do know that these four people will find them. I know where they are, I just can't get in, but if I tell I'll be taken away before I get the chance. I should know, my sister's gone because of it. And that's all I have to say.

* * *

**Okay so I was just gonna leave the chapter here, but I see the this is way to short so I'm going to add the next chapter. **

* * *

**Dragstream's P.o.V.**

Lizzy said she's been hearing something at night. Ms. Brooke said that it's just the trees, but I think she's lying. So now I'm outside at night. I have a torch but I'm still scared out of my socks. I'm trying to trick myself into thinking I'm on duty like back at home but it's not working. I have this feeling that someone's watching me, so I'm jumping a little at every sound.

Luckily Lizzy was able to recreate the sound so I know what to be listening for. I walk around outside at the back of the house. I wait and wait. Nothing. I look at my clock. It's three in the morning! I start to head back in when I hear someone. "Stream! Where are you!?" I hear my older brother yell.

"Over here Chase." I answer. Then I hear it. That sound. And I know that's not human.

"Stre- Help! Someone help me!" My brother begs.

I run until I see him. Something has him. Trying to take him away. I take out my fishing rod to try and get my brother back. The thing looks at me with red eyes. I know that's not a spider, it's to tall. It screams at me then takes off with Chase, fast. I run after it. Something hits me and I drop my torch. It goes out. Now I have no light and everything's silent. I can't hear my brother, and I can't hear that thing. I'm alone.

* * *

**Rhode's P.o.V.**

Earlier today I asked Ms. Brooke about their mines. She told me that no one has been in there in years. So naturally I asked if I could go in there. She said no. So now at the dead of night I'm sneaking out. I'm half way to the mine when I hear crying. And it's not like one of those ghost movie cries, it's like a human. A young human at that. I follow my ears to the source of the sound.

It's Stream. What is he doing out this late!? "Stream?"

"R-Rhode? A-are you there?" I hear the scared boy say.

"Stream. I thought you didn't like the dark. Anyway come on I'll take you back to the house." I tell him.

"Thanks Rhode." He tells me.

We make it to the house and I hear a strange noise. I was going to look into it but Brooke caught me. So I was sent to my rooms.

* * *

**It's still really short but that's how I keep a bit of **** suspense not to much just encase I take a long time to wright the next chapter. Also thank you so much for the nice reviews. Now to start on my other story.  
**


End file.
